kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Xemnas
|first=''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' |original=Xehanort; um anagrama de |engvoice= Paul St. Peter |japvoice=Norio Wakamoto |limit=All-Vanity }} thumb|Xemnas na sua forma final Xemnas, o , é o Nobody de Xehanort, e número I na Organização XIII, o governante de The World That Never Was. Ele é um vilão coadjuvante em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days e mais tarde se torna o principal antagonista de Kingdom Hearts II. Sendo o mais velho dos Nobodies, Xemnas exerce o poder do vazio, e canaliza esse poder em suas armas, lâminas vermelhas de energia chamadas Ethereal Blades. Ele comanda os Sorcerer Nobodies. Xemnas, como o superior, é o primeiro membro e fundador da Organização XIII, com todos os outros sob seu comando. Ele é também membro mais inteligente da Organização, e também parece ser o mais poderoso, tanto que até mesmo Marluxia não se atreveria a enfrentá-lo até que Sora estivesse completamente sob seu controle, mesmo com Larxene e (supostamente) Axel o apoiando, em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Apesar de seu nome original ser Xehanort, ele usa um anagrama do nome de seu mentor: Ansem, devido à Xehanort roubar o nome antes de se livrar de seu corpo e de sua alma. Xemnas é um personagem jogável em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days no Modo Missão. Entradas no Diário ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Um homem misterioso que surgiu em Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Primeira entrada Número I da Organização XIII. Ele é o líder do grupo. A Organização XIII é uma presença exclusiva entre os Nobodies. Eles pensam e planejam, e parecem ter um objetivo maior. É o que se pode ver, mas eles parecem saber um pouco sobre a Keyblade. ;Segunda entrada Número I da Organização XIII. Ele é o líder do grupo. Na verdade, ele é o Nobody de Xehanort, que foi aprendiz de Ansem o Sábio. Em segredo, Xehanort estudava as portas e o corações de todos os mundos e finalmente roubou o nome de seu mestre, Ansem. Quando Xehanort se tornou um Heartless, o Nobody Xemnas veio a existir. Xemnas está usando Sora, que etá coletando os corações lançados cada vez que um Heartless cai pela sua Keyblade. ;Terceira entrada Número I da Organização XIII, que atua como líder do grupo. Xemnas é o Nobody do aprendiz de Ansem, Xehanort. Ele usou Sora e sua Keyblade para coletar os corações dos Heartless e ver Kingdom Hearts para se completar. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Nº I XEMNAS Líder da Organização XIII. Através do seu poder sobre o '''vazio', ele busca o poder sobre tudo.'' Arma: Ethereal Blades Estilo de luta Suas armas são duas Etheral Blades e ele usa o atributo do vazio. Seus ataques se resumem em ataques sucessivos e rápidos com suas Etheral Blades. Uma vez que ele começa um combo e o primeiro golpe é tomado é quase impossível de se desviar dele, lembrando o modo de ataques de Sephiroth. Ele faz também uma parede de escudo, parecendo Reflect, mas sendo só na frente. Um de seu outros golpes é fazer um selo que vai arrancando a vida de Sora fazendo-o perder um pouco de vida à cada segundo. Quando fica mais forte com o poder do seu Kingdom Hearts artificial ele fica com alguns golpes a mais, inclusive um em que ele cria um clone seu. Xemnas Battle – 1ª parte No Kingdom Hearts II, a primeira batalha contra Xemnas é bastante simples, basta apenas voar ao redor dele e esperar que ele pare de bater para que você possa atacá-lo. Utilizar a magia[[Reflect|'' Reflect ]]em seus ataques tambem se mostra bastante util, pois o dano refletido é bastante alto e você ainda poderá atacá-lo. Na primeira batalha Xemnas ainda conta com um ataque com seus sabres em que a tela ficará mais escura e o jogador não poderá fugir do ataque, nesse ataque o melhor a se fazer é ficar defendendo repetidamente até que o ataque acabe. Por fim, Xemnas irá prender Sora em um selo que fará ele perder HP constantemente. Aproxime-se do prédio ao fundo e você poderá usar o [[Reaction Command|''Reaction Command]] “''Face Down''” onde Sora irá subir no edificio para combater Xemnas. Os seguintes comandos aparecerão no Reaction: 1º – Clash: Caso você aperte triangulo neste,um apenas olhará o outro e quando Xemnas tocar o solo você será atingido pelo seu combo. 2º – Break Trough: Ambos batalharão no ar mas nenhum dos dois receberá qualquer tipo de dano. 3º – Finish: Você precisará ser bem rápido para escolher este Reaction,. Caso acerte, Sora irá desferir um combo contra Xemnas que deixara o inimigo paralisado e provavelmente com o HP muito baixo, depois apenas termine um combo para que a luta termine. Xemnas Battle – 2ª parte Nesta parte Sora terá Riku como parceiro. A luta se torna mais dificil pois agora Xemnas esta mais forte e com uma grande quantidade de ataques. Basicamente ele usará seus sabres para te atacar como antes, só que desta vez você mal verá quando ele for atacar. Ele também irá usar duas esferas de energia para tentar acertar Sora e Riku, mas essas podem ser facilmente evitadas, o que não é o caso dos laser que ele dispara pelo ar em sua direção. Em muitas oportunidades ele usará aquele ataque que o chefe Nobody gigante que você enfrenta no inicio do game usa, onde alguns cortes serrilhados pretos e brancos vem em sua direção, mas você pode desviar deles com o um Reaction Existe também um ataque em que Xemnas aprisiona Sora em um selo que vai causando dano aos poucos no heroi. Você poderá controlar Riku que deverá se aproximar de Xemnas para libertar Sora, só que há um pequeno problema, Riku terá que passar por um clone de Xemnas enquanto Sora perde HP e Riku não poderá recuperar o seu HP sozinho mesmo que ele tenha itens para usar. O melhor a se fazer é correr e esqueçer a luta contra o clone do Xemnas, pois caso o HP do Sora ou do Riku acabe nesta hora a luta estara acabada. Por fim, Xemnas usará seu ataque mais poderoso, onde centenas de sabres laser serão criados em volta de Sora e Riku e você deverá defender todos. Não é uma tarefa tão dificil, basta apertar o botão de ataque e o de Reaction simultaneamente para que ambos os herois defendam todos os lasers. Aparência Como todos os membros da Organização, Xemnas veste o manto preto básico, botas e luvas. Ele tem olhos castanhos e pele escura (embora pareça muito mais clara no jogo do que em algumas artworks), bem como seu ser completo, Xehanort. Xemnas tem o cabelo longo, chegando a cerca do meio das costas, de cor prata, e algumas mechas que caem sobre seus ombros. Seu penteado é uma reminiscência de cabelo Xehanort, incluindo sua franja, a cor e comprimento. Também compartilha traços de cabelos de Terra, incluindo o seu cabelo, caído dos lados e espetado topo da cabeça. seu rosto é idêntico ao de Terra, apesar de ser mais velho e ter a pele mais escura. Personalidade Sendo o fundador da Organization XIII, e aparentemente o mais velho entre os Nobodies, Xemnas não demonstra emoções e nem sequer se recorda como era ter esses sentimentos. Ele afirma que lhe permite ter uma compreensão clara do coração, mas, na realidade, isso tem prejudicado sua mente em acreditar que só o ódio, raiva e outras emoções negativas formam um coração. Sua falta de emoções o priva de sentir remorso por suas ações, bem como a perda dos outros membros da Organização. A única coisa que verdadeiramente interessa é Kingdom Hearts e seu desejo de poder. No entanto, em algumas ocasiões, ele parece valorizar a amizade, como quando ele aparece para conversar com a armadura de Aqua na Câmara de repouso, embora isso provavelmente se deve à influência da Terra dentro de si. Ao contrário dos outros membros da Organização, Xemnas não parecem querer Kingdom Hearts para uma verdadeira existência. Pelo contrário, muito parecido com o seu homólogo Heartless, ele quer usá-lo para obter poder e refazer o universo à sua imagem. Este conceito é promovido como Xemnas pensa que nada é a fonte de muito poder e não parece desprezá-la um pouco. Este objetivo decorre do que uma de suas duas personalidades, Mestre Xehanort, a quem também desejado para libertar Kingdom Hearts para a mesma finalidade em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Na maioria da vezes, Xemnas fala com calma e profunda autoridade, estranhamente similar a Mestre Eraqus. Ele tem uma tendência a ser excessivamente melodramática fazendo discursos prolixos, exagerando em sua raiva e tristeza falsas, com amplos movimentos dos braços e gestos com as mãos, como muitos vilões. Apesar de serem ridículos, seus exageros são representações de sua falta de emoções. Ele é muito inteligente, e sabe como manipular os outros, particularmente Sora e seus amigos. A personalidade de Xemnas parece compartilhar características de ambos os seres que compunham sua personalidade original, Master Xehanort e Terra. Da primeira ele herdou a sua natureza manipuladora e as idéias para o casaco preto e adicionando a letra "X" para renomear ele e seus colegas membros da Organização. É muito difícil dizer o quanto ele herdou da Terra, mas há pelo menos a familiaridade com a armadura Aqua e seu desejo de encontrar seu "amigo" em Castle Oblivion, Ventus. Habilidades Como líder da Organization XIII, Xemnas exerce o Nothingness ou Vazio, e manifesta isso com lâminas de energia chamadas Ethereal Blades. Em seu encontro com Sora como o "Desconhecido" em Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, e sua primeira batalha em Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas é muito ágil, rápido e ataca com combos acrobáticos com suas lâminas. Ele também pode teletransportar, voar, e criar barreiras de energia para se proteger. Além de usá-los como armas brancas, Xemnas pode disparar suas Blades Ethereal como projéteis ou lasers, e pode emití-los diretamente de suas mãos ou criá-los no ar. Em todas as três lutas com Xemnas sem armadura, ele também incorpora algum tipo de ataque que drena a saúde de seu oponente com uma esfera da energia escura, embora a forma exata dela pode variar. Em Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, em seu encontro como Desconhecido, Xemnas também tinha a capacidade para envolver-se em uma bola azul de energia que impossibilita Sora de atacá-lo, e também o fogo de um conjunto de lasers de potência. A bola iria seguir Sora se ele tentasse fugir. Em sua primeira batalha com Sora em Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas pode envolver-se em um campo de energia escura que drena constantemente a saúde, que só pode ser quebrado usando o comando reação. Na batalha final em Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas utiliza um ataque conhecido como "Convite para o vazio", em que ele enlaça os adversários em uma esfera de energia escura que drena a sua barra de saúde. Em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xemnas tem um limit break chamada All-Vanity. Durante a All-Vanity, Xemnas convoca uma barreira em torno de si mesmo, e paira em torno do campo. Todos os inimigos que toque a barreira de Xemnas irá receber danos, e não pode causar dano a Xemnas. Durante o limit break de Xemnas, o Xemnas cria dois grandes poderosos lasers de suas mãos que ele é acionado em torno de si a uma longa distância. Todos os inimigos que são atingidos rebebem dano consideravelmente grande. Estando em sua armadura em World of Nothingness, Xemnas tem acesso aos poderes e as armas de seus companheiros mortos da Organização, tais como lanças de Xaldin e poder de Demyx sobre a água. Nesta forma, ele permanece no seu trono,e, quando estão próximos, ataca os inimigos com sua espada enorme. Ele pode ainda pode projetar barreiras, e convocar colunas de luz no ar que disparam lasers de energia em seus inimigos. Na batalha final de Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas aumenta seu poder de forma dramática. Ele pode criar cópias de si mesmo, convocar tentáculos de espinhos brancos e negros bem como Twilight Thorn, sendo essa a sua capacidade normal para usar sua as Ethereal Blades e projetar barreiras. No seu último ataque, Xemnas invoca de milhares de Ethereal Blades e bombardeia Sora e Riku por todos os lados sem dar nenhuma chance de escapar. Arma Xemnas utiliza armas chamadas Ethereal Blades. Elas são feixes de energia vermelha e se estendem diretamente da palma de suas mãos, sem qualquer empunhadura ou alça. Ele pode convocar ou dispersá-las à vontade, também é capaz de alterar seu comprimento. Eles estão sólidos apesar de sua aparência, mas não parece ter qualquer capacidade de corte, são mais ao estilo de um tacape. As Ethereal Blades também podem ser usadas como projéteis e pode suspender-se no ar em torno de um alvo antes de disparar contra eles. Como um movimento desesperado, Xemnas pode cercar seu inimigo na escuridão e disparar uma incrível quantidade de Ethereal Blades contra eles. Os nomes de várias Ethereal Blades de Xemnas parecem ser feitas para uma liderança com mãos de ferro. Talvez devido ao seu poder proeminente entre a Organização, apenas uma de suas Ethereal Blades, Infinity, na verdade, lhe confere uma capacidade de suporte. Como Xemnas originou da fusão entre Terra e Mestre Xehanort, indica que ele pode ter sido capaz de empunhar uma Keyblade, mas apenas preferiu que não. O uso da Keyblade da Armadura de Master Xehanort durante suas batalhas com Sora e Riku dão suporte a essa teoria. No entanto, esta implicação parece contradizer as razões de Xemnas para utilizar Roxas e Xion para continuar com seus planos. en:Xemnas fr:Xemnas de:Xemnas Category: Inimigos Categoria:Personagens